deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YoungSamurai18/We Duel In the Shadows! Araluen Ranger Corps vs Dark Brotherhood
'' The Darkness. The side of the world no one prefers to step into with a light or unless neccesary...but there are those who appreciate the darkness for what it helps with. To be unseen.'' The Araluen Ranger Corps, the defenders of the Kingdom of Araluen. The Dark Brotherhood, Tamriel's secretive assassin order loyal only to the Night Mother and the contract of their new target. In this duel in the shadows, only one of these orders will walk away victorious. The Ranger Corps The Ranger Corps is an organization established during King Herbert's reign of Araluen. They are an elite paramilitary organization, tasked with foreign and domestic intelligence gathering, Law Enforcement within Araluen's borders, and special operations. The Ranger Corps was originally founded during King Herbert's reign, 150 years before the events of The Ruins of Gorlan. There are 50 rangers, one for each Fief. Later exceptions to this rule include Redmont Fief, which briefly had two Rangers, and Gorlan Fief, which does not have a Ranger at all. During the reign of King Oswald, a number of ambitious barons started to take over Araluen, as the king's mind was old and compromised. They had Prince Duncan sent to a far corner of Araluen and began to get rid of the loyal and potentially dangerous rangers, such as Pritchard. These Rangers were banished and replaced with unqualified noblemen who gained entrance to the Corps by paying a pension, resulting in the corruption of the Ranger Corps. Around this time, Crowley and Halt first meet; both were Pritchard's pupils and taught as rangers should be. Together, they decided to revitalize the Ranger Corps and bring an end to the barons' schemes. To minimize enemy knowledge about them, the Corps shrouds itself in a wealth of mystery and misinformation. This proves to be effective when the Temujai are shown to know little about the Rangers, referring to them as "Atabi". (Taken from the Ranger's Apprentice Wiki) 'Weapons:' Close Range= Saxe Knife Length: 2 feet Weight: 4 LB Material: Folded Steel Can be thrown or used in conjunction with the throwing knife |-|Mid Range= Throwing Knife Length: 1.5 feet Weight: 2 LB Material: Folded Steel Can be thrown, or used in conjunction with the Saxe knife. |-|Long Range= Longbow Range: 300 meters Material: Wood Draw Weight: 50 LB Length: 5 feet Ammunition: 24 Arrows |-|Special= Striker Range: 20 meters Length: 2.5 feet Weight: 10 LB Material: Brass, Lead |-|Armor= Studded Leather, Molted Cloak Weight: 2 LB Material: Leather, Iron The cloak was designed to blend into the shadows. 'Leader: Will Treaty ' The Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood is an organization of highly trained assassins who carry out assassination contracts. The Dark Brotherhood is called upon by those who wish to utilize their deadly services through a ritual called "The Black Sacrament," although to join the organization, one must be contacted directly. They were once the most feared organization in all of Tamriel, but have lost their reputation over time due to the destruction of multiple sanctuaries across Tamriel. At one point, they were governed by The Five Tenets, which set the ground rules for the Brotherhood, but those tenets have long since been abandoned. The Dark Brotherhood has been struggling for survival ever since the end of the Third Era. Due to the events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil was crippled. They managed to survive until the Great War, when, one after another, each Brotherhood Sanctuary was destroyed. By the end of the war, the Brotherhood was near total destruction once again. Cicero, one of two remaining Dark Brotherhood assassins outside of Skyrim (the other believed to be a deserter), took the Night Mother's corpse from Bravil to the last remaining Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, the Dark Brotherhood has no listener to hear the Night Mother and thus hears about The Black Sacrament through rumors. This type of life for the Brotherhood continues until the Dragonborn joins them. (Taken from the Elder Scrolls Wiki) Weapons: Close Range= Steel Dagger Length: 1 foot Weight: 2.5 lbs Material: Steel |-|Mid Range= Steel Sword Length: About 3 ft. Weight: 10 lbs Material: Steel |-|Long Range= Hunting Bow Range: 300 meters Material: Wood, leather straps Draw Weight: 50 lbs Length: 3 ft. Ammunition: However many arrows the wielder has |-|Special= Lotus Extract Can be coated on the weapons of the Brotherhood to inflict poison damage for 10 seconds after the weapon makes contact. |-|Armor= Shrouded Armor Material: Leather Provides resistance to poison, muffles the sounds of the wearer, increases damage on backstabs and increased damage with bows 'Leader': Astrid X Factors: Experience In one aspect, the Rangers haven't been operating for as long as the Dark Brotherhood, but they DO have more operational ''experience, having operated across their globe and fought in and out of Araluen. On the other, the Dark Brotherhood have had time to refine their techniques and ways of killing, despite coming from varying backgrounds. 'Training' This is where things are tricky. Both sides train amongst their own, and it comes down to which type of training is more efficient. The Rangers pass along their skills from one generation to the next, from Master to Apprentice. The Dark Brotherhood train amongst themselves, and the experience varies from person to person. 'Teamwork' '' Rangers keep each other safe, calling on each other for assistance if an issue is too big to handle. The Dark Brotherhood will train each other and help each other on missions, even if they don't like each other. Stealth '' This is the category that's an issue of skill and simple psychology vs magic boosts. The Rangers have a cloak that blends them in and makes them unnoticeable to the eye. And with their training, an enemy won't see them coming until it's far too late. The Dark Brotherhood are armed with a suit of armor that muffles their noise, combined with their own training in stealth. ''Brutality This one is a bit lopsided. The Rangers prefer to keep things quiet and don't go for fear tactics, while the Dark Brotherhood are a hell of a lot more willing to send a message across. Voting -Begins today and ends on May 20th. -Votes that have thought placed into them will be counted, no one line votes. -Battle will come out whenever I get to writing it. Category:Blog posts